


Stolen!

by FurryGohan



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Dora the Explorer - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Summary: an incounter in the wyld
Relationships: Dora/Swiper
Kudos: 2





	Stolen!

dora was in the phorest she was just so horny and wet her pussy was sopping soaked she just had to rub her tender little clit not an itty bitty clitty a tender clit who told you that dora found a nice tree with some nice bark to stroke her nice clit on she was so ready for the stimulation she pulled down her thong that her cousin diego gifted her and began her grind on the tall natural brown colored organism but all the sudden she felt something grab her clit what was it was the tree actually alive and just tried to pull off her clit no in reality it was swiper oh no dora said swiper no swiping this clit swiper swiped it anyway and tugged her clit out of her body and gave her clit a nibble bite crunch unfortunately the clit’s nerves were still connected to dora’s and dora could feel the crunching of the clit the klit the qlit the qklit the kqlit the kclit the cklit the cqlit the qclit the clit she closzd her legs as she started to squirt and suddenly swiper realized he was parched so he dropped the clit qlit and ran over to the grass where dora’s squirt was and started to lick it up dora walked back to her clit and picked it back up and stuck it back into place and sad bad swiper!


End file.
